WHAT ABOUT BILL CIPHER?
by ShinyMudkipGal
Summary: HEY THERE HUMANS, BILL CIPHER'S THE NAME, DESTRUCTION IS MY GAME! So I've hacked this amphibians account, and now I'm doing a QnA for all of my LOVELY FANS! So, if you want to know about me, here's your chance! Warning: There may be spoilers for some episodes. There, I said it, now can I move on to the more fun stuff? QnA time, mortals!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO PUNY MORTALS OF THE HUMAN DIMENSION! I AM BILL CIPHER, THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON ACROSS THE GALAXY!

Woah, that was a random introduction. Anyway, as I have exclaimed before, I am Bill Cipher! I've taken over this human's account and I have decided to make my own little QnA thingy that people make. Who wants to know all about Bill Cipher? Well, step on into my humble abode! If you don't? You can go jump into the Pine's bottomless pit. Are we clear? Good.

Well, here are some questions I looked up on Google! Woo, mortal technology!

 **What's the longest you've gone without sleep?**

Honestly, I don't sleep. I may be a 'dream demon', but I don't sleep. I invade other peoples' dreams and creep them out! It's fun! But if I had to answer seriously, then it would be when I inhabited Pine Tree's body. Since he hadn't slept in twenty-four hours, technically _I_ hadn't had sleep in twenty-four hours. Weird but true.

 **What quality about yourself do you value most?**

Hmm… this is a tough one! I love every part of my personality! Destruction, chaos, pandemonium, randomness, you name it! I probably value my insanity. Yeah, that's the one.

 **What's your favorite color?**

Well, in the mind scape, there's only shades of gray, black and white. Batman would like it there.

But in my opinion, I like red. It the color of blood, fire, and just reminds me of insanity! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Do you like Pokemon?**

Huh? Who wrote this- Mudkip I'm looking in your direction! I don't really know a lot about Pokemon. Sure I've visited dreams about them, they're little creatures that walk around with people like small slaves, right? I don't know. It's okay.

 **What's your opinion on Bipper shipping?**

WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU HUMANS?! I _hate_ Pine Tree! He's annoying, too smart for his own good, and will _never shut up_. It's fun to annoy him into a nerd rage, but he's irritating to be around with. I know he's Mudkip's favorite character- besides me, of course- on the show, but that's besides the point. I think it's dumb, stupid, idiotic, and any other word that exists that means 'absolutely foolish'.

 **Did you go to school?**

Yes, an all-powerful brain demon went to public school to learn about algebra, writing, history, and many other subjects to go to college and get an education.

 **When was the last you were caught in a lie?**

4 seconds ago. YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT THE LIE WAS! IT WASN'T IN THE QUESTION BEFORE THIS, EITHER. TOTALLY NOT. DON'T LOOK.

 **Are you a good kisser?**

Erm… I have no mouth... WHO FOUND THIS RANDOM QUESTION GENERATOR?! YEESH.

 **Have you ever had a really unusual job?**

I would think that invading peoples' minds and creeping them out to no end is a pretty unusual job. It's just me, though.

 **Would you ever sell your blood to the blood bank?**

Seriously, _what is with this generator_?! I don't have blood, I don't have a physical form yet! Gosh darn you, Pine Tree!

 **What is the best compliment you've ever received?**

It's probably the time when Gideon called me insane. Gotta hand it to him, it's the first compliment I've ever gotten, too.

 **What was the last thing you got for free?**

Well, I got this author's account for free. Does that count? I don't know if it does. She doesn't know I hacked it, so yay!

That's all for now, folks! Sorry it was short, but this stupid generator for random questions is bad. So, give me some questions in the reviews and I'll post a new chapter of this random QnA!

LATER, SUCKERS!


	2. Chapter 2

I AM BACK, AND WITH GREAT QUESTIONS! THANK YOU MORTALS! YOU ARE GREAT! Winky-face emoticon.

 **Do you love your fans more than you love yourself?**

I care for my fans… kind of. I mean, I'm an all-powerful demon bent on destroying reality. So… it kind of flip flops? I don't know.

 **Have you ever had a physical form before and if so, what happened to it?**

Well, one time I possessed this goat near Stanford's home. It was weird, he had my eyes and stuff! It made it a lot less conspicuous on spying on the Pine's. I left the body after, though, because I didn't like the taste of grass. It tasted like-

 **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MUDKIP? RAMBLE RAMBLE, YADDA YADDA… oh here it is… Uh, a lot of questions mixed in one review… I guess I'll just write the answers out.**

OKAY, BEAR THING, IN ORDER! MUDKIP DOESN'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE DONE (HOPEFULLY) SO SHE IS SAFE, I'M A DEMON, I WOULD DO SOMETHING TWISTED AND NOT JUST TIE HER TO A CHAIR, I LOVE CAPS LOCK BECAUSE IT REPRESENTS THE WAY I THINK, NEVER PLAYED THIS 'HALO', I DON'T LIKE THAT WORD MUCH EITHER, AND MY SOUL…

Well, my body is sort of confusing. I was created by beings more powerful than I, but I vanquished them with my greatness (because I am awesome) but I still had a thinking 'brain'. The beings who created me were bend on destroying humanity (don't you worry, I am too), but I ended up actually being able to think and communicate, and not just be a killing machine. Does that make sense? I hope so.

 **If you were human, would you be…**

Yarr harr fiddle dee, being a pirate is alright with me, do what you want 'cuz a pirate is free, THIS SONGS PROBABLY COPYWRITED!

...I don't own the song. Thanks.

 **Are you a dorito?**

Uh… I'm not orange, I have a bowtie, cane, and hat, I have limbs, and I have an eye. YES, I'M A DORITO!

NO, I'M NOT! SO STOP CALLING ME THAT, PUNY HUMAN!

 **Will Shooting Star and Pine Tree defeat you?**

Well, let's see… I'm stronger than they are, more powerful than they are, I've had more experience then them, and I can blast them into oblivion whenever I want…

But they're the protagonists…

I WILL COME OUT VICTORIOUS!

Well, that's all for today, folks! Leave a question in the reviews, I need more to do longer chapters! Sorry it's so short!

LATER, SUCKERS!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY MORTALS! So, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I _did_ get a lot of questions!

There was one question that I had no idea what meant… but oh well! To the others! Sorry that I didn't understand your gibberish human.

 **What is your opinion on MaBill shipping?**

Uh, I want to _destroy_ them, not make love. That's… really disgusting, humans. It's not right.

 **Are you a yellow dorito with limbs, an eye, a cane, a hat and a bow tie?**

No.

 **Reaction to Gravity Falls ending? You break the fourth wall you know what I'm talking about.**

I won't be able to spead my chaos anymore. Sad face emoticon.

 **Which one do you prefer more? Pickles or Peanuts?**

Pickles. They smell and taste better. I can hear some of you asking, 'UHM HE IZ A MINDE DEMIN HOW DUZ HE SMEL ANDE EET?!' Well, to you people who can't spell (spell check rocks!)… it's complicated… Just… don't ask…

 **Creepiest dream/most wrong dream you've ever seen?**

One time I went into Pacifica's dream. She was there, in her hot pink bathrobe, and walked into her giant room full of purple and pink. There, on her bed, was Justin Horrible Singer (that's his name, right?), or is it Beaver? I'm not sure. But she joined him in the bed and started… doing… stuff… I'm uncomfortable.

 **Bill, would you make a deal?**

Well, it depends on the deal. If it helps me, by all means, let's do it! But if it's for no good reason, I leave. It's the way I roll!

 **Hey Bill, do you think Ford will join you in Weirdmaggedon?**

Hmm… good question! I'm not spoiling anything! You'll have to watch it like everyone else does, human!

 **What is your opinion on Pinecest?**

…what is _wrong_ with you humans?

 **Who's your worst enemy?**

Probably Pine Tree or Sixers.

 **Do you have a family?**

Nah. If I did, bad stuff would happen to them constantly! Hahahaha!

 **Are you cool with Time Baby?**

I murdered him in Weirdmaggedon Part I. What do you think, genius?

 **What do you do in your spare time that is not stalking or scaring the crap out of people?**

I enjoy partying with my friends in the Nightmare Realm, looking into peoples' dreams (oh, Pine Tree's are _scandelous_!), plotting, watching television, planning my next invasions, and looking for deals.

 **Can you see the future?**

Kid, I may know lots of things, but I can't see into the future. Let's get that straight.

 **Are you friends with the ghost of the person who made Dori-**

OH MY QNPOICQWP! I DON'T CARE ABOUT DORITOS!

 **I dare you to guess what I look like.**

You have eyes, a nose, hair, legs, ears, a digestive system, a respiratory system, a sense of smell, a sense of taste, a sense of touch, a sense of fashion, a sense of sight, a sense of hearing, many other organs that are needed to live, and many other stuff. Did I get it right?

 **Do you have any mental "illnesses" besides INSANITY? Like OCD or ADHD?**

I might have a little ADHD, I mean, come on, it's hard to stay on track on destroying the world when your favorite song pops on the radio and you just want to invite all of your friends over and party and make lots and lots of food to relax and hang out and have fun! Everyone's been there, right?

 **Do you have insomnia?**

I visit the minds, I don't need sleep. Although, if I did have insomnia, it would be pretty funny, because maybe I could transport _my_ dreams into _yours_! There's something I want to test.

Well, that's all I got for today. Enjoy the series finale!

LATER, SUCKERS!


End file.
